


М. Туан, «Корейский мужчина, инструкция по применению» (4,7 звезды, 27 положительных отзывов)

by The Stockholm Insecurity (hlopushka)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Romantic Comedy Lacking Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/The%20Stockholm%20Insecurity
Summary: Джексон обращается к научной литературе, чтобы решить главный вопрос жизни, вселенной и всего такого — как ужиться с Им Джебомом в одной комнате в общежитии.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	М. Туан, «Корейский мужчина, инструкция по применению» (4,7 звезды, 27 положительных отзывов)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Бамбук и слива](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023902) by [bazarova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova). 



> Написано на KPOP-AU 2020, тема "Вот такая ботва", команда TVN.

Мама Джексона Вана, которая была самой умной женщиной в жизни Джексона Вана, всегда говорила ему, что во всех сложных ситуациях он мог прийти к ней и вдвоём они как-то справятся.

Гермиона Грейнджер, которая была самой умной женщиной в жизни Джексона Вана после его мамы, всегда говорила, что во всех сложных ситуациях стоило пойти в библиотеку и поискать ответ там.

Так как с некоторыми проблемами к маме обратиться было невыносимо, Джексону пришлось повернуться к печатному слову. Но, в конце концов, он был не в Хогвартсе, и магловские технологии ему были доступны (а вот способность свободно читать на корейском — скорее нет), поэтому после недолгих размышлений Джексон открыл поисковик на своём телефоне и сформулировал запрос следующим образом: «как наладить отношения с корейским мужчиной?»

Корейским мужчиной, настолько озадачившим Джексона, был его сосед в университетской общаге, Им Джебом, невыносимый-невыносимый человек, сводивший Джексона с ума уже три недели с момента начала их несчастливого сожительства.

И ведь до недавнего времени все было так хорошо: у Джексона был самый лучший на свете сосед — Иен, тоже китаец, практически соулмейт! Они жили душа в душу (пусть и несколько молчаливо, по мнению Джексона) все три года, что Джексон провёл в Корее, как вдруг прямо перед началом последнего года обучения Иен в момент невероятной по его меркам разговорчивости сообщил Джексону, что он съезжает из общежития, потому что на стороне (вот предатель!) у него, оказывается, был другой соулмейт — романтический, не Джексон, и они с этим соулмейтом решили перейти на новый уровень отношений, снять квартиру и попробовать жить вместе.

Честное слово, Джексон обычно не самый вспыльчивый и злобный человек, но если бы Иен не сломал их кондиционер ещё в середине их второго курса, разозлившись на тайского первокурсника, Джексон в этот момент тоже начал бы бросаться кондиционерами. Какой-такой соулмейт, как такое вообще может быть, чем Джексон Иену не угодил? Что самое ужасное, Джексон заметил тоненькое колечко на безымянном пальце у Иена, и тот смущённо подтвердил, мол, да, они помолвились.

Ну офигеть, подумал тогда Джексон, чувствуя, как все его мечты и надежды пошли прахом и в крышку его гроба вбит последний гвоздь: мало того, что Джексон единомоментно лишился соседа и соулмейта, этот говнюк ещё и холодильник заберёт. Ведь как гласил их уговор, заключённый три далёких года назад, когда они скинулись на покупку этой столь необходимой в студенческой жизни вещи, первый женившийся из них забирает и холодильник. Конечно, тогда Джексон и представить не мог, что это будет не он!

Иен, нисколько не стесняясь, подтвердил, что хоть предложение он сделал не ради холодильника, но отношения свои держал в секрете от Джексона в том числе для того, чтобы тот не наломал дров в борьбе за холодильную машину.

— Ты считаешь, я разрушил бы твои отношения из-за какого-то холодильника? — оскорбился Джексон, наблюдая, как Иен собирает вещи.

Иен прекратил складывать свои футболки и посмотрел на Джексона как на идиота:

— Я скорее ожидал, что ты женишься на первой встречной, но теперь я переживаю, что первой тебе пришла эта мысль в голову. Пожалуй, знакомить тебя с любовью моей жизни я пока что не буду, хотя и планировал.

Джебом по несчастливому совпадению оказался в точно такой же ситуации. То есть Джексон, конечно, сначала подумал, что по счастливому, что слава богу ещё кто-то искал себе соседа и что Джексону не придётся подрабатывать ещё на миллионе работ, чтобы позволить себе отдельную комнату или, что ещё хуже, жить с кем-то из первокурсников (см. пункт про кидание кондиционерами — нет, правда, лучше не надо). Но в первые же пять минут их официального сожительства Джексон понял, что ошибался.

— Лучше бы я въехал к Бэмбэму, — жаловался он Джинёну на их единственной совместной паре в этом семестре (история философии).

— А Югёму ты куда в этом сценарии выкинул? — удивился Джинён.

Джексон выразительно посмотрел на друга:

— Он и так практически у тебя живёт, вот пусть и живёт, совет вам да любовь, — пожал плечами Джексон.

Кончики ушей Джинёна немного покраснели.

— Джебом-хён не так плох, чего ты? — сменил тему он.

— Он ужасен, — драматическим шёпотом провыл Джексон. — Он постоянно говорит про своё пищеварение, приватизировал вентилятор и считает, что по старшинству он всегда прав. По какому нафиг старшинству, он с нами на одном курсе, он старше меня меньше, чем на три месяца!

— Ну, чувство юмора у него специфическое, — согласился Джинён, записывая какие-то случайные даты в конспект за лектором. Джексон всегда поражался этой способности Джинёна и болтать, и следить за лекцией, наверняка секрет был в его уникальных ушах. — Но он просто как очень молоденький аджуши, культурная разница, ты быстро привыкнешь. Вспомни наш спецкурс по межкультурным коммуникациям, ты же его на отлично сдал.

— Я-то сдал, — пробурчал Джексон, недовольно глядя в свой собственный полупустой конспект, — но он-то нет.

Тот спецкурс Джексон сдал как и любые другие предметы про межличностные отношения — без каких-либо трудностей, в общем, даже не слишком утруждаясь теорией — обычно он просто знал, что и как кому сказать, чтобы настроить человека на нужный ему лад. Джексон никогда-никогда не испытывал никаких проблем с тем, чтобы понравиться кому-то, даже самым вредным преподавателям или всевозможным государственным служащим, регулирующим визовые вопросы Джексона. Даже тот сломанный кондиционер им простили без каких-то лишних вопросов! В общем, Джексон никогда в жизни не сталкивался с открытой неприязнью к себе и поэтому, что делать, столкнувшись с этим со стороны своего нового соседа, не знал совершенно.

А в том, что Джебом его терпеть не мог — прямо с первого взгляда — Джексон не сомневался. Джебом даже не старался этого скрывать — поджимал губы на любые попытки Джексона завязать разговор, на любые мелочи, которые Джексон точно знал были милыми — даже Джейми признавала! — и в общем, на самое существование Джексона. Казалось, что он всегда не соответствует каким-то ожиданиям Джебома, что бы он ни делал, и, с одной стороны, Джексон бесился, что какой-то хрен с горы его тут осуждает налево и направо, а с другой стороны (как самый дурацкий пример реверсивной психологии — Джексон знал как это работает и все равно как дурак вёлся), очень хотелось завоевать расположение этого неприветливого человека, с которым Джексону ещё минимум год жить вместе.

Именно поэтому, последовав совету Джинёна и мисс Гермионы Грейнджер, Джексон скачал с Амазона бесплатный отрывок книжки с многообещающим названием «Корейский мужчина, инструкция по применению» М. Туана (4,7 звезды, 27 положительных отзывов). Однофамилец Иена, не подведи!

На следующий день Джексон проснулся другим человеком. Это вчера он полагался на перепады настроения его темпераментного соседа, плыл по течению и мог только жаловаться на своё невезение, но сегодня всё изменилось, сегодня Джексон был обогащен великим знанием от М. Туана, и он был готов применить это знание на поле битвы. Ведь, как писал М. Туан в предисловии, в любви как на войне все средства хороши. Если верить всему написанному, а Джексон не только верил, но и планировал жить по предписаниям как по библии, у Им Джебома не было никаких шансов — Джексон проберётся в его сердечко и станет "лучшим другом, верным спутником на всю жизнь, партнёром в радостях и горестях". Ну, или хотя бы на год.

М. Туан очень толково описал корейского мужчину и все его сложные эмоциональные винтики и шпунтики. Наверное, треть содержания книги была про темы, связанные с едой в том или ином виде, лишь подтверждая, что путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через желудок, и корейские мужчины не исключения. К удивлению Джексона, ноль глав были уделены такой важной для Джебома теме, как раннее рождение, но Джексон и так знал, что это полная ерунда, так что её отсутствие лишь ехидно отметил про себя. Но даже М. Туан соглашался, что обращения с именными суффиксами особенно полезны на ранних стадиях отношений с корейцами и что с развитием отношений, возможно, их даже можно будет и отбросить, и это само по себе будет отдельным серьёзным шагом в отношениях. Джексону не очень была понятна идея построить стену между людьми чтобы потом её разбирать, но он уже понял, что загадочная корейская душа загадочна, так что планировал просто следовать мануалу для получения желаемого результата.

Сказано — сделано.

М. Туан писал, что корейцы — итальянцы Тихоокеанского региона, а рамен — это корейская паста и самое важное в жизни любого корейца, так что Джексон с горестью решил приготовить не свой любимый зелёный шейк из шпината и куриных грудок, хотя это и был его стандартный выбор в дни, когда он отвечал за готовку, как сегодня. Нет, сегодня в меню был спагетти-рамен с сыром, сосисками и токпоками по рецепту самого М. Туана. Джексон обошёл все ближайшие комбини, пока не нашёл правильную марку рамена (М. Туан настаивал. Джексон заподозрил было в этом неприкрытую рекламу, но вряд ли у самиздата были спонсоры.) и токпоков.

— На ужин рамен, — обьявил Джексон Джебому, вернувшись победителем. Джебом, развалившийся с книжкой на кровати и поддрыгивающий одной ногой в дырявом носке, что-то буркнул в ответ.

Пять минут спустя Джексон как раз нарезал сосиску в картонный стакан с уже заваренными раменом и токпоками, когда Джебом прошуршал своими тапками на кухню. Если корейцы были Тихоокеанскими итальянцами, то Джебом, конечно, из них был Тихоокеанской Джокондой — энигма, невероятная загадка, как можно было быть таким вредным и так фигово одеваться, но при этом выглядеть так офигенно даже в старой майке-алкоголичке и сползающих трениках? Блин, тоже мне студент-культуролог! Если бы Джексону надо было угадать, с какого Джебом факультета, самым близким к правде предположением была бы физкультура.

— Правда рамен, — удивился Джебом и почесал живот, и Джексон чуть не отстриг себе палец ножницами. Чертыхнувшись, он отвернулся к раковине. Последним сходством с Джокондой было то, что если уж начал смотреть, то оторваться было просто невозможно — хотя, казалось бы, на что там вообще смотреть?

— Я же так и сказал, — пробурчал он себе под нос. Что это Джебом пытался сказать? Что Джексону ни в чём верить нельзя?

Джебом, конечно, это услышал и, слово за слово, к моменту, когда микроволновка звякнула, сообщая о готовности ужина, они уже, конечно, успели поругаться. Картонки с раменом Джексон расставлял на столе уже в угрюмой тишине.

Но плохое настроение Джексона как рукой сняло, когда он попробовал свой кулинарный шедевр. Ай да М. Туан! Джебом тоже явно распробовал ужин — уплетал за обе щёки, как только он и умел. «Ну-ну, жуй, буржуй, — подумал Джексон, но уже без злости, — когда ешь, с тобой хоть ругаться невозможно». Возможно, М. Туан так много писал про еду именно поэтому? Если ваш кореец все время ест, то у него нет и никаких шансов сказать вам какую-нибудь обидную ерунду.

В добавлении рамена в их рацион была только одна проблема — после этого пришлось начать каждый день проверять, что заработанные тяжким трудом кубики пресса никуда не делись, и превентивно удвоить количество повторов упражнений, но Джексон был готов на некоторые жертвы ради мира в их комнате.

Он как раз качал пресс посреди их крошечной комнаты и размышлял о том, стали ли их отношения хоть немного лучше и, разглядывая свой пресс на каждом подъёме (сняв для удобства футболку), не стали ли кубики на его животе менее идеальными, как Джебом вошёл в их комнату.

— В спортзал тяжело сходить? — довольно мирно для него пробурчал Джебом, но Джексон видел, что его шея начала потихоньку краснеть от злости, так что побыстрее встал.

— Привет, хён, — сказал он, вытирая вспотевшую шею и грудь полотенцем. Джебом скривился так, глядя на это, что Джексон на секунду заволновался, не взял ли он его полотенце. Джексон не был самым внимательным человеком на свете, и у них был уже один громкий скандал, когда Джексон по невнимательности (и, честно говоря, из-за отсутствия чистого белья у себя) увёл у Джебома майку и трусы. Ох, сколько и наслушался он тогда! В общем, с тех пор Джексон старался следить за личными вещами Джебома, и сейчас он точно ничего его не использовал, чего он злится вообще.

— Хён, я быстро в душ и давай поужинаем раменом? — всё равно миролюбиво предложил Джексон. — Нетфликс, там, посмотрим? Почилим? Пятница же!

Джебом вспыхнул так, что Джексон ойкнул и оказался в душе быстрее, чем тот мог начать ругаться. Если у него были какие-то другие планы на пятницу, можно было так и сказать, зачем злиться так вообще. И так краснеть ещё — у него, наверное, повышенное давление какое-то, это для здоровья вредно.

Джексон всё ещё пытался вытряхнуть всю воду из правого уха, как на выходе из душа наткнулся на прожигающий взгляд Джебома, как на нож. Дырку протрёт — серьёзно испугался Джексон, глядя, как уши Джебома, развалившегося на своей кровати, быстро краснеют.

— Нет, мам, — протянул он в телефон, и только тогда Джексон понял, что, возможно, тот злился, что Джексон мешал его разговору. Сделав понимающее лицо, Джексон быстренько сбежал на кухню готовить ужин.

— Мам, — продолжил свой разговор Джебом своим обычным тоном, который он всегда использовал, когда разговаривал с мамой: более нежно, всегда немного плаксиво, словно на том конце провода его дразнят. Джексон иногда задумывался, что должно было бы случится, чтобы Джебом ответил так Джексону. — Нет, мам, я точно знаю, он точно не знает.

Она точно знает, ты точно знаешь — автоматически продолжил спрягать Джексон в голове и закрыл дверь на кухню.

Почти полностью освоив первую главу (и научившись готовить рамен всеми возможными популярными на ютубе способами, включая трюфельный чаджанмен Хвасы, где трюфельное масло было заменено на кунжутное, потому что Джексон все ещё был бедным студентом), Джексон так и не мог решить, заметны ли хоть какие-то изменения к лучшему. А телефонный разговор Джебома напомнил Джексону о следующем шаге по установлению мира на территории их комнаты.

Вторая глава брошюры М. Туана была вторая, но касалась первостепенных вещей в жизни Джексона и, как оказалось, любого корейского мужчины. Вторая глава была про мам, конечно же. Если хочешь по-настоящему сблизиться с корейцем, нужно понравиться его маме, писал М. Туан, и Джексон не терял и минуты, передавая приветы маме Им, когда Джебом созванивался с ней на кухне, или сам брал трубку, если видел, что это она звонила Джебому, а Джебом куда-то вышел, оставив телефон на столе. Некоторое время спустя, он уже сам звонил маме Им, чтобы обсудить помидоры у них на ферме, как готовить какое-то непонятное корейское блюдо или посплетничать про то, какой Джебом вредный.

— Он, конечно, вредный, — соглашалась мама Им, отсмеявшись, — но как же хорошо, что ты у него такого вредного есть.

И, в общем, скрепя сердце и им же и скрипя, Джексон, наверное, даже мог согласиться, что что-то хорошее в этом есть. Уж Джебому-то точно повезло от сожительства с таким эмоционально зрелым человеком, как Джексон.

Когда Джебом изредка ездил домой на выходные, он привозил с собой щикхе, клубничный йогурт и бадью кимчи — отдельно для Джексона.

— Знаешь, мама совсем не обидится, если ты скажешь ей, что ты не ешь острое и не любишь сладкое, — Джебом пристально смотрел на то, как Джексон ел, и уже сложно было понять, Джексон обливался потом из-за остроты кимчи или из-за чуть нахмуренного лица Джебома и немигающего, как кошачьего, взгляда. Было совершенно, кристально ясно, что ночью, пока Джексон спит, Джебом откусит ему лицо.

— Мммм, — задумчиво протянул Ёнджэ в позе воина с соседнего коврика на занятиях йогой в университетском спортзале, когда Джексон в подробностях пересказал ему все свои злоключения. — А челюсть у него в ход пошла?

— Какая челюсть, — не понял Джексон, попытался приподнять голову в трёхногой собаке и чуть не навернулся.

— Такая. «Чужого» смотрел? — перейдя в низкий выпад, Ёнджэ вытянул руку в сторону Джексона и сделал уточку — Клац-клац! У Джебома-хёна, когда он злится, челюсть вперёд на 9 миллиметров выдвигается. Бэмбэм с линейкой замерял, — добавил он и перешёл в собаку мордой вниз.

Джексон обдумывал услышанную информацию в своей собственной собаке.

— Если не видел, то и Джебома по-настоящему злым не видел, — рассудил Ёнджэ из позы гнева, выглядывая между своих коленок. — Я знаю, я с ним два года жил.

Если Ёнджэ хотел успокоить Джексона, то своим клац-клац он только добавил Джексону нервозности. Перед сном он намазал себе огуречную маску на лицо: если Джебом его ночью укусит, то пусть ему хотя бы невкусно будет.

— Он меня ненавидит, — жаловался Джексон Джинёну и Югёму в столовой за обедом. — Я его тоже ненавижу. За эту неделю мы ругались, — он подсмотрел в заметках в телефоне, где записывал все для измерения прогресса, — двенадцать раз!

— Ой, а со мной сколько? Два раза, — сам спросил и сам себе ответил Джинён.

Джексон улыбнулся ему:

— Это потому что мы самые лучшие друзья на свете.

— Но вы с Джебомом-хёном видитесь в миллион раз чаще, чем с Джинёном-хёном, — заметил Югём, — ничего удивительного, что вы ругаетесь больше, вы же живёте вместе.

Джексон разозлился его разумности.

— А с Бэмбэмом вы как часто ругаетесь? — ехидно спросил он, зная ответ заранее.

— Не ругаемся, — был вынужден признать Югём, потому что о их тайско-корейском симбиозе знал уже весь университет.

— Ха! — триумфально взмахнул палочками в сторону Югёма Джексон, но вместо того чтобы выглядеть пристыженным, Югём рассмеялся.

— Но Югёма прав, — заметил Джинён, собирая грязную посуду на свой поднос. — Вы слишком много времени проводите вместе с Джебомом для людей, которые якобы друг друга ненавидят.

Если бы Джексон не нёс сам поднос за себя и за Югёма, он бы пнул Джинёна, а так пришлось бровями подать знак это сделать Югёму.

(— Эй, — возмутился Джинён, получив шлепок по попе.

— Джексон-хён велел, — радостно тут же сдал Джексона Югём и убежал на следующую пару.)

— Потому что мы с ним живём вместе, — напомнил Джексон Джинёну первопричину всех бед Джексона. Они встали у выхода из столовой, чтобы договорить, потому что дальше у всех были разные пары и всем нужно было в разные корпусы.

— Нет, это понятно, — отмахнулся Джинён на столь логичный аргумент Джексона, — но вы постоянно с ним вместе и вне общаги. Вы вместе бегаете, ходите в кино и в комбини по ночам вместе, ты даже ходил с ним на эту выставку фотографий из Иркутска.

И даже не дав Джексону ответить на столь безосновательный выпад, Джинён тоже сбежал, оставив Джексона возмущенно трясти кулаком ему в спину, как на гифке с Девидом Теннантом.

Всему этому были свои причины, и Джинён знал! Конечно, они бегали вместе, потому что это удобнее всего было организовать, они же жили вместе. И в комбини посреди ночи вместе, потому что им обоим так захотелось чипсов после какого-то полуторачасового видео на ютубе про самые странные вкусы чипсов в мире. (Серьезно, Россия, чипсы со вкусом варёной картошки?)

Ну а выставка… во-первых, Джексон — культурный человек, всесторонне развитый (см. выше про самые странные чипсы мира), плюс у него столько друзей из России со времён его занятий фехтованием. А во-вторых, невыносимее Джебома дома был только Джебом вне дома — при этом раздражать Джексона он умудрялся как своим наличием, так и своим отсутствием. Когда они вместе гоняли на скейтах по набережной, он всё занудничал о всякой ерунде, конечно, и вместе с ним Джексон всегда попадал под дождь, но когда Джексон шёл куда-то один или, ещё хуже, оставался дома один, то ему просто было скучно, хоть помирай. Над занудством Джебома можно было хоть посмеяться. Ну, или поругаться с ним хотя бы. Плюс только рядом с Джебомом Джексон мог воплощать свой план по установлению благоприятной политической обстановки на территории их комнаты. Поэтому когда Джебом предложил сходить с ним на выставку, Джексон даже не раздумывал сильно, но любой бы так поступил.

Хорошо ещё Джинён не знал, что на прошлых выходных Джексон даже ездил с Джебомом домой, чтобы помочь собрать яблоки и чтобы провести побольше времени с мамой Им — кто был виноват, что у Джебома была такая классная семья?

(Домашний Им Джебом оставил у Джексона странное ощущение на душе — неловкий и трогательный, как щенок, у которого уже слишком длинные лапы, но всё остальное тело ещё не успело подстроиться. Взрослый, резкий и самостоятельный Джебом с родителями казался гораздо младше и мягче. Эта разница показалась Джексону просто невероятно очаровательной.

Поздно вечером, устроившись на ночь на полу в комнате Джебома, Джексон отвернулся от уже посапывающего рядом Джебома и тихо расплакался, потому что невыносимо скучал по родителям и по дому.

Он затаил дыхание и даже плакать перестал, когда Джебом резко сел, а потом выдохнул, когда тот всего лишь встал и вышел из комнаты.

Пока его не было, Джексон вслушивался в звуки спящего дома, как половицы скрипели сначала на втором этаже и как потом Джебом спустился вниз, и звуки потихоньку стихли.

Когда Джебом снова поднялся на второй этаж, Джексон забрался с головой под одеяло. Он не вылезал, пока Джебом ходил по комнате, чем-то звякнул прямо рядом с Джексоном, а потом, наконец, матрас рядом промялся под весом другого тела, Джебом немного повозился, находя удобную позу, и некоторое время спустя комната погрузилась в тишину.

Джексон вылез из-под одеяла и открыл глаза. На полу рядом с подушкой Джексона стоял маленький поднос со стаканом молока. Он потрогал стакан, и пальцы стали мокрыми из-за выступившего конденсата. Из холодильника, автоматически подумал Джексон, как я люблю.

Он бросил быстрый взгляд на отвернувшегося от него Джебома, в полумраке, конечно, едва различимого.

Джексон выпил молоко, вытер уже подсохшие слёзы, лёг обратно и почти мгновенно заснул.)

На месячную годовщину начала амбициозного пути Джексона по воплощению идей мистера М. Туана в жизнь для достижения долгожданного братания между китайским и корейским народами Джексон и Джебом наконец-то пошли вместе выпить (глава 14, «Соджу — реактивный двигатель любых отношений»).

— Я знаю одно классное место, — сказал Джексон, натягивая кроссовки, — мясо, соджу, всё просто обалденно.

— Не, — скривился Джебом, — пошли кальмегисаль есть, лучшее мясо в городе и соджу выбор на всех есть.

Но Джексон, который с самого утра мечтал о том, как будет складывать вечером своё любимое маринованное мясо в кружочек на гриле, а потом есть, обмакивая в кунжутное масло с солью, совсем не планировал отступать.

Они спорили всю дорогу, пока, к бесконечному удивлению обоих, не привели друг друга в одно и то же место.

— Кальмегисаль, — сказал Джебом внутри, тыкая пальцем в меню на столе.

— Мясо, — согласно кивнул Джексон на гриль, — в кружочек.

Они посмотрели друг на друга несколько мгновений, а потом Джексон почувствовал, как его всего изнутри просто распирает от смеха. Он рассмеялся, и Джебом напротив него тоже расхохотался.

Это, конечно, не помешало им поспорить, сколько риса заказать и сколько мяса, и даже сорте соджу, которую они будут пить (Джексон пил только грейпфрутовую, а Джебом — только ту, что рекламирует Аю).

Но в целом М. Туан, конечно, снова не подвёл. Джексон всегда полагался на интуицию, и он чувствовал, что уж после сегодня-то точно станут идеальными соседями. Они с Джебомом прямо вибрировали позитивной энергией и наконец-то были не в противофазе.

Джебом шутил свои дурацкие шутки, но Джексону они сегодня даже казались смешными. Возможно, из-за соджу, а возможно, на этих мирных переговорах ему пришлось пожертвовать своим чувством юмора. Потеря, конечно, была невыносимая, но прямо сейчас не казалась Джексону концом света.

По пути домой они шли близко-близко, иногда задевая друг друга, и Джебом недовольно фыркал всякий раз, но не делал попытки отодвинуться. Джексон же чувствовал, что на него наконец-то снизошло озарение, и пазл по имени Им Джебом наконец-то сошёлся, и больше никаких рекомендаций от славного М. Туана ему не надо будет, потому что энигматичный Им Джебом оказался на самом деле простым и понятным. Ворчливый добродушный старик в теле студента, который любит сложные вещи в книгах и фильмах, но простые вещи в жизни. Собака, которая лает, но не кусает, только притворяется раздражённой. (Притворяется не собакой ещё!)

Джексон снова пихнул Джебома плечом, и тот цокнул языком.

— Джексон, прекрати.

Но Джексон только улыбнулся ему шире и с новообретённым знанием смотрел, как у Джебома дёргается уголок губ, потому что Джебом старался не улыбнуться ему в ответ.

Иен наконец-то сдался и согласился познакомить Джексона со своей лучшей половинкой. Джексон даже оделся понаряднее, чтобы оставить о себе приятное первое впечатление, что оказалось бесполезным, когда этой самой половинкой оказался Ёнджэ с йоги.

— Я чувствую, что я должен был догадаться, — честно признался Джексон, перестав кричать, — но я вас буквально никогда вместе не видел.

Иен и Ёнджэ дали друг другу пять с такими злодейскими улыбками, что Джексон рассмеялся от неожиданности и восторга.

— Ёнджэ, ты всё это время знал, что я сосед Иена? И молчал?

Ёнджэ только рассмеялся в ответ.

— Не просто знал, он вовсю этим пользовался, — рассмеялся Иен. — Ты столько раз уходил на йогу, а пять минут спустя приходил Ёнджэ.

— Ты писал, что ты заболел и лежишь в постели, — возмутился Джексон.

— Ну про постель он не врал, — сказал Иен и получил от резко покрасневшего смеющегося Ёнджэ локтём в бок.

— Раньше Иен не был таким неприличным, — притворно возмутился Джексон, — Ёнджэ, ты на него плохо влияешь!

— Неправда, я в нём лучшие стороны раскрываю, Марк-хён даже книжку про меня написал.

Иен начал тыкать в свой телефон:

— Да, смотри, уже тридцать отзывов, видимо из-за популярности БТС всё больше людей хотят встречаться с корейцами, — он протянул телефон к Джексону, и Джексон увидел уже хорошо знакомую ему страничку Амазона и книжку М. (Марка! Джексон всё время забывал, что у Иена есть американское имя) Туана.

Если про Иена и Ёнджэ он ещё мог себя простить, но тут он поверить не мог, что не догадался: ни про то, что это Иен, ни про то, что он целый месяц водил Джебома на свидания, получается, а не просто налаживал отношения с соседом. Иначе расценив молчание поражённого Джексона, Иен пояснил:

— Я написал это как работу на спецкурс по межкультурным взаимоотношениям, помнишь мы ходили? А потом на спор выложил, даже не думал, что это начнёт какие-то реальные деньги приносить, но рамен окупает.

Простившись с Ёнджэ и Иеном, Джексон выбрал как можно более длинную дорогу домой, чтобы подумать о том, в какую дурацкую ситуацию он себя завёл. С одной стороны, он не делал с Джебомом ничего такого, что казалось бы ему странным делать с друзьями, но вдруг Джебому так не казалось?

Раз уж Гермиона Грейнджер его так подвела, Джексону ничего не оставалось, кроме как обратиться к единственному настоящему источнику правды: он позвонил маме.

— Ха, — сказала мама, когда он изложил всю историю, — ситуация, конечно, непростая. Но что ты думаешь по этому поводу? Если бы завтра этот человек признался тебе в романтических чувствах, что бы ты сделал?

И, честно говоря, это был отличный вопрос, который Джексон совсем не продумал.

— Хотел бы ты с ними встречаться? — продолжила спрашивать мама, и Джексон готов был просто скрыться под землёй, но не обсуждать с ней свою личную жизнь.

Возможно? Он не то чтобы горел встречаться прямо с кем угодно, но между «встречаться с Джебомом» и «объяснять Джебому, что он совсем не это имел в виду» он очевидно выбрал бы встречаться с Джебомом. И дело не только в том, что текущее положение дел так тяжело обошлось Джексону, но и в том, что он видел Джебома и глаз пока что не лишился: Джексон был бы не Джексоном, если бы не признал, что Джебом как минимум приятен взору, а как максимум в принципе является пределом мечтаний, особенно сейчас, когда перестал ругаться с Джексоном без причин. Джексон старался не думать особенно детально о чужих прямых носах или невероятных скулах или даже о том, как чьи-то плечи без каких-то усилий более выдающиеся, чем плечи Джексона. Особенно усиленно он не думал о молоке ночью у Джебома на ферме или о том, как нежно Джебом разговаривал со своей мамой каждый день,

Джексон оставил мамины провокационные вопросы без ответа и вместо этого обсудил свой приезд домой на Рождество, и, когда он вернулся в общежитие, его встретила комната погруженная в темноту, и только Джебом что-то делал на кухне при свечах.

— У нас романтический ужин? — спросил Джексон, и любому было понятно, что Джебом бы бросился в него едой за такой вопрос, если бы не уважал еду настолько, что это звучало неправдоподобно кому угодно, кто не знал Джебома.

— Во всей общаге нет электричества, — ответил Джебом, собирая странные бутерброды из, кажется, всего, что нашлось в холодильнике: сыр, кимчи, сосиски? Если бы все это ещё и в микроволновку запихнуть на пару минут… Дурацкое электричество!

— Поэтому на ужин сендвичи от шефа Им? — спросил Джексон, когда Джебом протянул ему один из бутербродов. Джексон сложил сердечко пальцами прямо в лицо Джебому для большего дразнительного эффекта, и Джебом попытался увернуться, отмахнуться от него, но от Джексона и его любви так просто было не отделаться.

— Я заказал курицу, — сказал Джебом, умудрившийся уже съесть бутерброд и отгородившийся столом от Джексона.

Джексон прекратил жевать свой бутерброд и схватился за сердце. Лицо Джебома тут же поменялось с раздражённого на взволнованное.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил он одновременно с тем, как Джексон со смертельной серьёзностью произнёс:

— Я люблю тебя, Им Джебом.

То, как мгновенно вспыхнул Джебом, было заметно даже в тусклом свете от свеч. Его лицо снова скривилось в сложной гримасе, которую раньше Джексон бы не понял и принял бы за злость, но сейчас мастерски разгадал: 50% раздражённость, 50% удовольствие. Джебом пулей вылетел из кухни, оставив Джексона довольно смеяться.

Но мгновение спустя Джебом заглянул обратно, магическим образом совладав с собой за столь короткое время.

— Я тебя тоже, — несколько даже воинственно сказал он, и у Джексона просто челюсть отпала. Джебом секунду посмотрел на лицо Джексона, видимо, нашёл, что хотел найти, серьёзно кивнул и снова вышел из кухни, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь в этот раз.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Джексон снова схватился за сердце, которое почему-то стучало как бешенное, и издал крошечный смешок. Повержен в своей собственной игре, ай да Джебом! Джексон снова проиграл в голове, с какой трогательной серьёзностью Джебом сказал это, и почувствовал, как начали гореть щёки.

Возможно, он поторопился с удалением книжки Иена.

Возможно, если быть совсем амбициозным, то можно даже холодильник ещё отыграть.


End file.
